Before the Perviness Set in
by zero434
Summary: Before the women. Before the sensual romance. There was the pure love for food. It was the only thing that occupied Francis' mind. He was so lost in it he didn't even notice where his life was headed. Until one day he was given the task to babysit his cousin Matthew. NO SLASH. Just lots of fluff and Cuteness and stuff. AU


**Inspired by the Manga Flat by Aogiri Natsu. Give the manga a try! It so sweet it'll give you a toothache**

**France maybe OC but I was imagining this to be the before the perv set in. A time where the only thing France love was food! An apathetic and insensitive teenage France! I don't know it just seemed to really fit! I had actually though of writing this fic for a long while now! Finally getting to it! It'll probably around 3-5 chapters long.**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Hetalia or the manga Flat by Aogiri Natsu**

**RATED T FOR FUTURE SWEARING AND WHAT NOT**

I stared at Gilbert with my mouth agape.

"Quoi?!" I think my desire to go on just took a dive into the floor.

My Friday is ruined.

"Foods class is canceled the teacher suddenly went into labour." He told me with a bored expression as he continued to munch away my lunch.

"God Franny Your food is orgasmic!" he say between each scoop.

"Anyways, about time if you ask me. Mrs. Edelstein looked like she had three watermelons hidden in her stomach!" he continued then started snickering. I; however, did not find this amusing at all. The sole purpose of me coming to school today was because of foods class…. We were going to start of our baking unit by making honey lemon bars today. Admittedly, its way below my level of expertise but its food! My raison d'etre! Anything to do with food and I'll be there!

I gave a sigh then started to gather my things off the cafeteria table.

"Oi! Francis where are you going!"

"Home." I replied with all the enthusiasm I had at the moment. Which was non-existent.

"Francis! You can't keep on skipping class! You won't be able to go on to the next grade with your hideous attendance record damn it!" he yells after me his mount filled with my lunch.

"Just wash the container and drop it off my house whenever you can Gil." I said as I walked away from our table. I was so excited I even made shepherd's pie with extra gravy on the side to celebrate my long awaited return to school. Ah, such a waste! Even if it is English food.

"Hey Francis! Heading to class!?" Antonio asked as I pass by him. I gave him a tired smile.

"I'm afraid not my friend. I mean NO Foods class for crying out loud! I can't do this! I'm heading home." I replied as I pulled out a white handkerchief from my shirt to wipe my imaginary tears.

"Well mon ami I will see you when foods class resume. Tah! Oh and I brought shepherd's pie today! Better go and get yourself some before gilbert its it all." Turning away from one of my best friends I tried to hold in laughter. Antonio looked to torn in between getting my to not skip anymore classes or getting some of my cooking. A moment later as I reached to exit of the cafeteria I heard a grunt of frustration and a "Hey Gilbert don't hog all of it! Francis said I can have some!"

Chuckling as I continued my way out the school I couldn't help but feel loved by my friends. Well at least they love the food I make.

"DAMN IT GILBERT DON'T EAT ALL OF IT!" I hear faintly as the school doors shut behind me.

**INSERT PAGE BREAK HERE**

After visiting my favourite café to eat away my disappointment I decided to head home. After I closed the door I made the motion to bend down to untie my shoe laces when my head suddenly collided with another hard object.

"Ah Merde!" when I opened my eyes I saw a small unknown child crouching down with one hand covering his head as if to ease the pain and the other holding onto a white teddy almost as big as he was.

"Uuumm…Who…." The Child looked up at me with cold unreadable deep blue eyes but didn't say anything. We must've spent at least a minute or two until I couldn't stand the watching such and impassive face and did what I usually do when I didn't know what to do.

"M-Mother!" I manage to stammer out, still not breaking eye contact with the mystery child.

"In the kitchen Mon Chou!" Somehow I managed to move my feet that were rooted to the ground by the child's unmoving stare. I walked around desperately keeping him at a two feet distance and headed to the location of my dearest mother. As I did so I hear the child's footsteps following me.

"Maman, there's like a kid here!"

"Welcome home Francis!" she said as she headed towards me with an accusing look and kiss me on the cheek.

"You're home rather early aren't you" I replied with a shrug. My mother already know of my unpleasant habits. Yet she lets me do as I please. Strange really, aren't parents supposed to be more… I don't know more parent? She picked up the small child beside me and settled him (At least I think it's a him)on her hips.

"This here is Matthew! We're going to look after him." She says with a smile.

"And who is this Matthew."

"You've met him before! His your Cousin."

"Ah.. Isn't he suppose to be a baby…" Mother gives me the "Are kidding me look."

"How long ago are you talking about." I gave another shrug in response.

"Anyways, we'll be picking him up after nursery school and giving him dinner. He will also staying over during Saturdays. Then My sister will come pick him up in the evening." She turns her head and pecks the boy's cheek.

"Come on, Say hello to your cousin Francis~" the boy seemed to grow more timid and looked like he really wanted to hide his face on my mother's neck.

"Hewol Frwancis." his face became flush as he finally gave into the urge to hide his face.

"But don't you have evening class?"

"Yes and that means you'll be helping out!" she puts the child down and goes back towards what she was cooking. We resume our staring contest with the only noise the only noise coming mother who is cooking away.

"ME?!"

"I'm relying on you. I won't be home tomorrow!"

"He'll be here Saturdays too!?"

"His parent's seems to be really busy so I'll be counting on you to take care of him."

"But!" she turns around with an evil glint in her eyes.

"It's not like you have anything else better to do right."

"No" I say, my mood going further down the abyss. The look in her eyes gave no way for me to answer otherwise.

**PAGE BREAK**

It was well into the afternoon and I was laying down on the couch watching a cooking show while Matthew kept himself busy on the table down in front of me. That's literally the only thing he had been doing since his mother had dropped him off this morning. He didn't even bother asking to watch the TV shows for kids… Kids love Saturday morning cartoons; didn't they?

_This might not be that bad though. He certainly knows how to keep himself occupied meaning less work for me to do._

I half paid attention to the show on the TV; Matthew's lonely looking back providing too much of a distraction. From what I gathered from Antonio's numerous tales about his cousins kids are supposed to be super energetic, annoying and demanding. Even Gilberts well behaved little brother made a fuss at times! This kid though…..

In the end I decided to just live it alone. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' is the saying I believe.

I directed my gaze instead at the note my mother left on the table; I couldn't help but groan.

_**Francis,**_

_**Don't forget to take good care of Matthew! Also remember to water the plants and clean the washroom!**_

_**Love you!**_

Maman

_Urg chores… So boring… So hungry…._

Then suddenly an Idea popped in my head. Quickly standing up I headed to my room to grabbed some things. When I came back down Matthew was still in the same place drawing away in his book.

"Here Matthew." He looked up at me at the mention on his name as I hand him my old barely used 64 colour pencil box as I put my wallet in my pocket and put on my coat. This ought to keep the kid busy for a while.

"I just need to go buy some snacks I'll be-!" What I saw next was a view so shocking. In a pleasant way.

The boy was smiling.

A full blown smile on that otherwise completely stoic face.

He was staring in awe of the colouring sticks. His cheeks became flush from happiness, smiling from ear to ear.

"Merci! Thank you!" he looked at me with such reverent eyes I fell as though I had just given him a glass of ice water after he spent a week drying in the dessert.

"N-no problem." I almost forgot what my initial plan was as he eagerly opened the colour pencil box sorting through the pens while telling his bear what the colour of each one. Then my stomach started growling. I crouched down beside the boy.

"Matthew listen, I will be going out to buy some snacks but I will be back soon okay."

His glowing disposition seemed to wilt as I uttered the words but still he nods and carried on with his drawing.

"Ok, I'll be going now." As I shut the door there was a nagging feeling in my stomach. Ignoring said gut feeling I made my way to my favourite café to get the special cheesecakes the dish out on Saturdays.

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUN! **

**TBC**


End file.
